spysonafandomcom-20200214-history
Kurogane
Character Outline Appearance Quite the statuesque man with fair skin and a firm but slim build. He was mostly mistaken as a very tall teenager due to his soft-looking facial features (as opposed to Teruo, his colleague, because he is actually way older than him). His bright amber eyes are somewhat the only thing that proves that he is not "pure Asian". Has jet black hair and a scar on his right eye due to an incident during his time as an aid in the Wind Agency. His choice of suits made him look like a dark sturdy lamppost because he rather picks up dark-colored, custom-tailored blazers (crimson is his favorite) then matches them with either black/brown trousers. Personality * Alignment system: [http://easydamus.com/lawfulgood.html Lawful Good]/ Chaotic Good ''Yes, he tends to shift this way depending on the situation. For a spy in Japan, he sure is stuck in the "morally good" spectrum. (Story-wise, he's truly an ''"ideal old-time American") * MBTI-Type: INFJ "The Advocate" Quite the aloof and phlegmatic man of many thoughts. He is "unexpectedly moody" to say the least (his mind goes into a zigzag if he experiences extreme emotion). Also, he can be very doubtful in his abilities as a spy (and as a human being completely) which leads to his fear of failure. In recent developments though, he gets better with attitude and control of his emotions. Despite being a genius and used to have a lot of attention back in his youth days, he'd rather be a shadow to the rest of the spies. (He has good reasons for it and a good use for his missions too). His actions tend to lean as a "big brother figure" despite nearly the entire spy unit treats him like garbage (and lowkey hates it), he still does his thing, "To protect his young fellow spies before they head out to their own assignments." ''The more he does it, the more the spies realize what he has done for them. Background D-Agency Stats Combat Fighting Style: He wasn't in any martial arts but he did have his ways in self-defense. Defensive attacks while mostly using his wits (along with using a certain revolver known in those times) and his high kicks. The revolver he uses is a Smith & Wesson Model 10 (specifically a 1942 Smith & Wesson Victory Revolver). The Model 10 is a known revolver model used in both World Wars Abilities: Skills: * Using his observation skills, he can remember a person, thing or animal through their most distinct detail and even behavior. * Can make dogs listen to him in a short time notice. He was allowed to bring his ''German Shepherd ''named Reynard to the Wind Agency's training spots before. * Can assemble or improvise a machine or artillery weapon in his own quick pace. * Knows a lot of recovery methods to "heal himself." * He is more of a firearm user and knows when to shoot (not to kill but to make an enemy go off-guard) with just a limited number of bullets. Language: He managed to learn up to 15 languages. But his most fluent ones are English (his very first language), Japanese, Castilian Spanish, German, Russian and Italian. His French and Mandarin Chinese still needed polishing. Trivia * He loves chocolate to the extreme. Dark chocolate mostly. * What people seem to be scared of from him is his insensitivity to pain called, "pain asymbolia." During combat training, the spies were baffled as to why he never reacts in pain to their hits on him. * He would exaggerate his comments if something really stupid (or insane) happened. Mostly for sarcasm. * His love for dogs shows no bounds. * His slight flexibility came from a bit of ballet and figure skating during his American youth years. (The reason he remained flexible was because he dances whenever he gets the chance ''everyday.) * He never actually bragged about him being a genius. In fact, he never mentions it to any spy at all. * He may be the only D-Agency spy with a lot of connections to the IJA. Also the only second generation spy who knows all the stuff the D-Agency offers due to his experience being an instructor to the first batch. But it doesn't mean he would be an excellent spy immediately. He still needed to adjust his rather strange attitude to fit in to the espionage world. Category:D-Agency Category:D-Squad Category:Character